Strictly business
by LonelyTomato
Summary: Elizabeta was born into a certain fate. That fate certainly did not include that annoyingly charming albino named Gilbert screaming outside her window right now. Pruhun, Human AU, Mentions of: Spamano, GerIta, AusHun SpaBel, France x Joan of Arc, UsUk and etc. Warning for some Gender prejudice on Eliza's dad's account


**So, this is my attempt at a PruHun fanfiction! **

Yay!

If you don't know what that is, it's a shipping between Gilbert Belischmidt (Prussia) and Elizabeta Hedervary (Hungary) from Hetalia.

**Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

August 20th, 1896

Out in Florida, as far away from the coast one could be, there was a couple. This couple was no ordinary couple, they were not Americans. Years ago, ancestors of theirs traveled out of Hungary and somehow made their way into Great Britian. From there, they bought there way into a America, for the dream. A dream that could only be achieved in what was deemed the "Land of the free, and home of the brave."

These were no ordinary or average Hungarians either, in fact they didn't face the tragedy of being penniless like most immigrants seemed to upon arrival. From having been in America a bit longer then the others, and the male being so avid in business, they managed to be on of the wealthiest people in the state.

Today was not an ordinary day for the wealthy couple, the male had to leave for a trip. That left his beautiful wife in the house alone with the maid. His beautiful, glowing, pregnant wife.

"Oh nonsense Martha, I do not need assistance. I simply wish to go to the bathroom." The simply stunning Hungarian woman said, still holding a kind tone in her voice.

When it was said she was gorgeous, it was only the truth. Beautiful locks of brunette hair that curled slightly at the tips, she radiated classiness. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green, they held such kindness. Her voice was sweet and rarely ever traced with malice or ill intent. The woman could make any female feel below standards in comparison.

"Please Milady, I understand your wanting to go on your own but you are pregnant! I must go with you."

"That is just like you Martha, you are too kind to me."

"Milady..You and the Lord have been far more kind to me then I to you."

"Nonsense, I ins- Milady, Milady what is wrong!?" Martha cringed as the beautiful woman, known as Elizabeta Kalmar Hedevary, suddenly doubled over. Wasting no time, the maid rushed to her side to try to assist her.

"Martha, please calm yourself."

"But Milady-"

"Do not worry, this isn't a cause for worry. It just came a little earlier then expected."

"Do you mean..?"

"Yes."

"My child is being born."

The labor, like most, was not pretty in the slightest. It wasn't easy and was not particularly worth it all in the end. The doctor was away the whole weekend, he wouldn't return in time. The child seemed to not be able to wait to be born, and Martha was in no way qualified or ready to deliver it.

Although it didn't seem like it, Elizabeta herself was scared. Of course, it was natural. She was scared for the health of her child, for her own health, for Martha's health...

She was scared for the baby's gender.

Her husband had made it perfectly clear, he wanted a boy. Someone who was strong as he was, able to take on the family business as an heir. She loved her husband, but he was a bit unstable. She was worried what would happen to it, if it turned out to be a she instead of the desired he...

The labor was long a brutal, but eventually, cries of a newborn baby filled the empty silence of the mansion. Instantly, Martha marveled at the beautiful child, it was easy to become attached. It made the woman herself, desire a child. Oh, two would be lovely, two boys! The older will protect the younger, oh such joy!

Thoughts like these ran through the woman's head as she gently washed the baby in the warm water, ridding it of blood. At that moment, it was clear it was a baby, naturally, was crying. Martha felt the need to craddle the child closer. She was beautiful, getting everything from an equally as beautiful mother.

Mother...

Mother...

Hoarse breaths filled the air as Martha turned her attention to the other grown woman. Suddenly, the baby girl's cries weren't nearly as prominent as those breaths of someone on their death bed. But even in death, the beautiful woman only showed concern for the other two. "How is my child?"

"She is beautiful, Milady, as beautiful as her mother."

Breath hitched and confusion was apparent on Martha's face.

"She? No, Martha. My husband, he wanted a he-" Her voice faded until she was barely able to be heard.

"Milady! What do you mean? Do you really think the Lord would shun her if she wasn't male?"

"Without me here of course."

Silence swept over them.

"M-Milady..What are you talking about? You'll always be here." A quivering voice, quite strange for the usually strong woman, broke through her throat. Elizabeta could not die, even though her husband was in charge..She had the greater affect in the home. The workers would mourn, the house would decline, who knows what would happen to the Lord? Not to mention, Elizabeta was the woman Martha strived to be. Loved by all, have someone to love, a beautiful child, wealth... Also the person who had shown the maid nothing but kindness ever since she was just a mere girl working in the estate.

"Martha, you cannot let my husband know of my child's true gender."

"What are you saying Milady!? This is his child he will surely love her!"

"Not without me there, Martha.."

"MILADY! Please stop speaking as if you will not be here with us!"

There it was, that kind look that Martha would surely miss. That kind look that the beautiful girl, bundled in blankets, would never get the chance to see. That kind look, that kept everything in order...

Martha tried desperately to return it, but in vain for a pained one took over before she could get remotely close. The baby girl started to cry again suddenly as if a part of her understood the situation. The maid at a loss simply held her closer.

That kind look at stayed on Elizabeta's face until she was no more.

**Elizabeta Kalmar Hedervary**

**August 31st 1869- August 20th 1889**

**She was the ideal woman. Beauty and Grace, she will be most missed.**

* * *

**Name: Elizabeta Hedervary**

**DoB: August 20th 1889**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Weight: 6 lbs. 9 ounces**

**Parents: Elizabeta Kalmar-Hedervary (Mother, Deceased after labor)**

**John Hedervary (Father, Alive)**

**Nationality: 75% Hungarian, 25% American**

John mourned over the loss of his wife, for a full year he refused to even see his , he chose to bury himself under work for the company. As a result, the company never flourished as much as it had now.

He had been told it bore likeness to his dear Elizabeta. His loving wife, who had not even lived long enough after labor to name the child on her own.

For an entire year, young Elizabeta went without knowing her father. She only knew Martha, who had taken up the responsibility of raising her in this time.

Martha cared for the girl as if she had given birth to her herself. Occasionally, she would receive help from the other workers, but it was mostly just her. She believed that was only right, since she had thought it her responsibility since the first Elizabeta died.

Elizabeta surely was just like her mother in appearance. Her hair had even started to curl a little at the ends. Sometimes, when Marthas found herself staring at the child for too long, she would start to sob. She was almost immediately comforted by the cause. Martha couldn't bring herself to bear any negative feelings towards the little one, the girl was far too precious.

But, every time she crossed paths with the now extremely unstable John, the dying words of the first Elizabeta rang in her ears.

"Not without me here Martha.." He wouldn't love her if she was a girl without me here.

The words seemed so outrageous at the time, but Martha now feared how much truth they might hold now. She was more the certain this was going to be the case. She didn't want Elizabeta to go her whole life without her father..Just as Martha had..

When the actual day came that John requested to see his daughter, Martha panicked. But a plan soon hatched in her mind and she went to work...

After dressing Elizabeta in proper clothes , Martha started to carry the girl to her father's office. The whole world seemed to move slower for the woman.

"Your finally gonna meet your father today." She told the little girl, who brightened considerably at the thought. So innocent

"R-Really?" Such innocence.

"Really, although..I think he would have a really hard time saying your name Elizabeta. So how about around him, we call you Eliza instead? That way he won't feel bad about not being able to pronounce it." The child considered it for a moment, then nodded. I hate lying to you, you've done nothing wrong.

"Anything to make daddy happy." She declared, just as the two walked through the doors into the dimly lited office. I'm so sorry you will have to live a lie, I do it only for your benefit.

There was a tearful reunion between a father and his child. Everything was right with the world. Except the birth certificate handed over to John that day.

One day you will understand why you had to stop being Elizabeta..

**Name: Eliza Hedervary**

**DoB: August 20th 1889**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Weight: 6 lbs. 9 ounces**

**Parents: Elizabeta Kalmar-Hedervary (Mother, Deceased after labor)**

**John Hedervary (Father, Alive)**

**Nationality: 75% Hungarian, 25% American**

* * *

So this is the prologue, not that good but I promise I'll get better as I progress! Well I think at least. It's not that long either but it's not an official chapter so I guess it's fine.

Wow I'm trash at writing.

Thanks for even clicking though. If you don't understand something just tell me alright!

I'm a little new to this site though so be a little easy on me at least.

-Jackie the lonely tomato


End file.
